Love is Blind
by Dr. Mois - Stories since 1998
Summary: Matt s mom, found a special baby in the trash can. And this special baby,makes Matt and Hallie get together again. SEASON ONE A/U. OOC STORY. and i need help from a beta reader, so please, can someone help me?
1. Chapter 1

G**ood afternoon everyone.**

**I came here today, in order to present you my newest project that I write for the TV Show Chicago Fire.**

**The idea for the project in question, I took from a newspaper article here in my country, who reported a case of a waitress who had adopted a blind boy, which she had found in the trash of the restaurant where she worked. Of course that for obvious reasons, I changed the names, genders and profession of the characters, not to have problems later**

**Well, as the story, it has its beginning, in the next morning, of the episode "Nazdarovya!" But I must ask you dismiss this story because everything you guys read here certainly will not happen for real, anyway, everything that happened in previous episodes, remains the same.**

**One more thing, some characteristics of some characters were purposely altered to better fit in with the story.**

**Thank you all and good reading.**

**Dr. Mois**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello, gentlemen, I re-published this story, for some necessary corrections, she now has the stamp of approval of a beta reader.**  
**thank you for your patience**  
**Doc**

* * *

**CHAP 1 – THE GIRL IN THE TRASH CAN**

It was raining heavily in the city of Chicago, when the furious Lt. Matthew Igor Casey, arrived at station 51, for another day of hard and stressful work not knowing what awaited him that day.

'' Hi Pouch.'' He smiles while rubbing the little mutt, which the battalion had adopted in the previous month.

However, before he could come properly in the place, his cell phone started to ring, startling him.

'' Hi, Mom, what happened?'' he asked, hearing his mother's voice on the other line.

'' Matt, come home quickly, please do not waste time.'' Said Ms. Casey.

'' What's going on, Mom?''

'' I cannot explain over the phone, come back soon.'' she replied.

Worried and confused, the firefighter took his car and went home as soon as possible. Since coming home, he was startled, to find Mrs. Casey, sitting on the sofa, holding a small bundle in her arms.

'' What is it, Mom?'' he asked confused.

'' I have no idea, sweetheart. I was putting out the garbage and found this baby, naked inside the brass. So I brought her inside cleaned her up and I gave her a glass of warm milk.'' Said the old woman quietly.

'' You heard something or saw who threw the child in the trash?''

'' No, I was in the shower and when I take out the trash, I found this child.''

''We will take it to the hospital, fast.'' Replied Matt impatiently.

'' What? But, my dear ...'' Nancy tried to explain, however the fireman walked quickly to the door and asked the mother to accompany him.

'' She has blue eyes, just like you.'' smiled the old woman.

Within minutes, Matt and his mother arrived at the hospital, where Hallie, received them awkwardly.

'' Hi Matt, can I help you?'' she asked, without facing him.

'' Hallie, my mother found this child in the trash; I do not know what she may have, so I brought her here, to be examined.'' He explained.

'' Of course, let me take her.'' Hallie asked, holding the child and going away from them.

'' I always thought that you liked children, son.'' Nancy said, while watching Hallie depart with the baby.

'' I like children, mom, I always have.'' he said.

The truth was that Matt was scared with that situation. The first thing he wanted to do when he got home and found his mother holding the child, was to hold her and protect her from all the evils of the world. However, he was afraid to hold up the child and then having to get rid of her.

A few hours later, Hallie returned to the waiting room, where Matt and Nancy waited her. At the meantime, of course, Matt had called the station and reported all that had happened, then Chief Boden, had given him that day resting, to solve everything.

'' Matt, I have good news and bad news for you.'' Hallie said, taking it out of his thoughts.

'' Good and bad? What do you mean?'' He asked, confused.

'' Well, you guys better sit down.'' said Hallie

According to Hallie, the girl who Nancy had found in the trash that morning was coincidentally born in that same hospital, just five days ago. She was a healthy girl, with ideal height and weight for a baby, however, the child's parents, even though a more privileged class, were not too pleased with his arrival.

'' And what is the bad news? If the parents were not happy, because really there is bad news.''

'' She has retinopathy of prematurity. In other words, she's blind.'' Explained the doctor.

Shocked to hear that, Matt, without saying a word, just stood up and walked outside the hospital without looking back.

'' Matthew, what's wrong with you, son? Please tell me, maybe I can help you.'' said Nancy, when they returned home.

'' A bunch of bastards, drop out a blind child in the trash, how you think I'm feeling? It is better that I never know who are the parents of that child, or who will be arrested for murder will be me.'' Growled the fireman, going to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 2 – INSTANT KARMA**

As he had imagined, that night was pure insomnia. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that baby, who had been unjustly thrown in the trash, like a rotten banana.

Thus, even before the dawn, Matt changed clothes and headed to the hospital in order to observe the baby, with greater attention.

When Hallie arrived for work the next morning, she was surprised to see Matt standing at the door of the nursery, watching the baby play with her blanket.

'' You're right, Matt?'' she asked worriedly.

'' Yes.'' He replied, without exalting.

'' How long you're standing here, Matt?''

'' Quite a while. Sorry about yesterday, I was very shocked, it was too much information to manage in one day.'' He said.

'' Apology accepted, now come on, Matt, it's time to feed her, let's see if you can do this prowess.'' Hallie smiled, asking her ex-boyfriend, who accompany her, into the room.

Once inside the nursery, the fireman sat in an armchair, while Hallie was pick up the baby. '' Done, here is the princess.'' smiled the doctor, while depositing the child in Matt´s arms

'' Why do you guys put those mitts on her?'' he asked puzzled.

'' Precaution, she may end up scratching. We do this with all newborns''

'' Oh, ok. Hi Lucia, it's okay with you, baby? How was your night?'' Matt said with a soft voice.

'' Lucia?''

'' Well ... I thought it would be good to give her a name ... and as St. Lucia, was the protector of the eyes ...'' concluded the firefighter.

'' Is very cliché. I like the name Esmeralda, very cool.''

'' Esmeralda that is certainly better than Lucia. Okay, Esmeralda, welcome to the world, my dear.''

'' Then I put on the form, the name Esmeralda Casey, only temporarily, until the social work decide what to do with her.'' He explained.

'' Social worker, how they learned so quickly? What will they do? Put her in an orphanage for blind children?''

'' I do not know, Matt, they spoke with the head of pediatrics, is not for me decide what to do.'' She replied sadly.

For the second time in less than 24 hours, Matt changed his mood, to learn about social work, the firefighter became serious again, got up, laid Esmeralda in her crib, kissed Hallie and walked away, after all, he was late for work.

Back in season 51, Matt was greeted by the entire battalion, who came greet him for the rescue.

'' You do not read the newspaper? Half of Chicago, know that you rescued a baby from garbage, my congratulations, Lieutenant.'' Said Mr. Hammer.

'' Well, actually, the credit for the rescue, goes to my mother, if not for her, Esmeralda, would still be in the trash, or worse.'' commented the lieutenant.

'' well... then, my congratulations to Ms. Casey, for having rescued ... who is Esmeralda?'' Otis question confused.

'' The baby. I'd put her name Lucia, after St. Lucia, but Hallie thought it would be cliché, once the baby is blind. So she suggested the name Esmeralda, who is cooler than Lucia.'' He said.

'' Right, folks, the conversation is good, but we have to get back to work. Come on, we have a call in the cable-stayed bridge.'' ordered the Chief, interrupting the conversation.

The rest of that day passed quickly, however very confusing for Lt. Matthew, since he could not wait to get back to the hospital and playing with Esmeralda.

'' Lieutenant, I can give you an opinion?'' said Shay, this afternoon.

'' Of course, what opinion?''

'' Why do not you adopt the baby? I mean, the way you talk about her I think you liked the little Esmeralda.''

'' Would be a great idea, thank Shay. But I do not know how to care for a child, much less a special child.'' said the lieutenant.

'' That is for serving the internet and the books for you to consult them. Good afternoon, Lieutenant.'' She smiled and walked away.

From that day, Matt going every day at the hospital, before and after his shift at the station, to play, feeding, or just watch Esmeralda, who at the time already completed a month's born.

Meanwhile, Matt started approaching Hallie increasingly. Always, after playing with the baby, the fireman and the doctor, stayed hours talking, laughing and remembering the old days.

One day, Matt made a decision, he would adopt Esmeralda, but first he had to do something else, he would ask for Hallie come back to him.

'' Matt I ... '' she seemed shocked to hear the proposal from her ex-boyfriend.

'' Hallie listen, I know we're done. But I love you, please, if you do not come back for me, at least return for Esmeralda. I want to adopt her, but do not know if I can do it myself.''

'' What are you talking about? You have your family," explained Hallie.

'' My mother is on parole, I do not know what social workers will think of it and my sister does not know about this''

'' I need to think about before, Matt, I need to think about before.'' She said, leaving.

After that conversation, Matt decided to act quickly and without waiting for Hallie´s response, he immediately went talking to the social worker that after a thorough inspection of the firefighter house and life, was convinced to give Matt, Esmeralda´s provisory adoption.

'' I'm so happy, I cannot wait for my granddaughter arrival.'' exclaimed Nancy one night.

'' Let's be practical first, Mom? First we have to organize the house and buy necessary things for a baby.''

'' Look, Matt, I know I should not have done thatbut I did not restrained myself, and I told Greg that I'll be a grandmother ...''

'' Wait a minute ... you told this guy about Esmeralda? Why did you do that, Mom?'' The firefighter asked, turning angry.

'' I know that I did something wrong, but ...'' the mother was explaining, when suddenly they hear someone knocking on the door.

'' What fucking hell.'' Matt snorted, opening the door and come face to face with Hallie.

'' They took her, Matt ... '' that's what she managed to sob.

'' What happened, Hallie, who led whom?'' said Matt, looked more confusing.

'' Esmeralda's parents, they showed up at the hospital and took her away. I'm sorry, I tried to block out, but they threatened to kill me.'' She sobbed, hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 3 – BRAVE HEART**

'' Please, Matthew, try to calm down.'' Hallie begged

'' I will not calm down, Hallie, until I know where Esmeralda are '' barked the fireman, going toward the hospital. Once there, he was confronted by a nurse, who did not want to give him explanations.

'' Mr. Casey, I think you should know that however much your intention was good, the biological parents have preference. The social assistance allowed her to be taken by them.'' Said the nurse.

'' They threw a blind baby in the garbage and the social work gave preference to them?''

'' I'm sorry, Mr. Casey, but this is the only information I can give you, goodbye.'' Heartbroken with news that then he just sat down and cried.

In the following days, Matt did not return to the hospital, though much talked by telephone with Hallie.

One day he had an idea and asked Antonio Dawson, to investigate, where th baby's biological parents lived, in order to visit them and see how the girl was. However, no success. Meanwhile, Matt has devoted only to his job as a lieutenant in the fire station.

One day however, nearly a month after the kidnapping of Esmeralda, the team of firefighters were called to extinguish a fire in the house next door to Mr. Hemman. Wasting no time, the team soon arrived at the scene of the fire and began to carry safety standards.

'' there's only two of you at home?'' said Peter Mills

'' yeah, man, just us two.'' said the man, when suddenly Mr. Severide, heard a small cry coming from inside the house.

'' you guys hear that?'' he asked puzzled

'' I'm also listening. Looks like a baby crying.'' Said Mr. Mouch.

'' Mills, and you Mouch, come with me, let's search the house.'' Casey ordered.

Quickly, the lieutenant and two firefighters, toured the house, searching for crying when finally they found, in the bathtub, Emerald, wrapped in her hospital blanket.

'' this is your baby, lieutenant?'' said Mills, however, Matt did not seem to be giving him ears. Something seemed that had blown up inside the lieutenant and all the anger that he kept for years finally surfaced.

Without thinking twice, Matthew, placed Esmeralda in Mill´s arms and returned to the front of the house, cursing the baby´s biological parents from all the swears possible.

'' Remain calm, Lieutenant.'' Cried the chief. However, before anyone could do anything or some punch, was struck, Matthew felt a huge pain in the chest and collapsed.

The next morning, Matt finally woke up with a sound typical of baby beside him. Intrigued, he opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed, with Hallie the foot of the bed, holding Esmeralda in her arms.

'' Matt, thank God you woke up.'' Hallie smiled relieved.

'' What happened?'' he asked, still a little sleepy.

What happened was this due to stress and effort, Matt had a slight heart attack, but fortunately he was rescued in time and taken to hospital.

'' You gave us a scare into both. Now take, Esmeralda was crying a lot in the nursery, so I thought it would be cool to bring her here, to be with her new daddy.''

'' How she ended up here? '

'' the social worker changed his mind when he learned that the couple burned down the own house in order to get rid of their daughter, then she took Esmeralda, and gave permission for us to adopt her.''

'' Us?'' Said Matt intrigued.

Without answering a word, Hallie gave the baby to a nurse who took her, then sat on the edge of the bed, held the fireman hands, and spoke.

'' I've been thinking. And here's my conclusion, I love you, Matt, and I'm willing to go back, not only for our daughter, but for you too. So you still want me?''

'' Of course I want.'' He replied and the two kissed passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the Epilogue/last Chapter. **

**I want to take this time, to thanks averyone to read my work and give a special thanks for Miss Pricklyrose24, for help me correct my grammar**

**See you**

* * *

**CHAP 4 – HAPPY EVER AFTER.**

The fact that Matt and Hallie have resumed the engagement was greeted with great joy by the staff of the fire department, even until Gaby, that over time, found that only what she felt for Matthew, was a great friendship.

Two days after the incident, Matt was already strong enough to go home and allowed to bring Esmeralda with him.

Since coming home, the firefighter was greeted by all his colleagues, in addition to his sister Christie, who was happy to learn that her brother was okay.

Throughout the day, there were only joy in the house of Lieutenant, everyone laughed, joked and pampering Esmeralda.

'' Who knows, Matt, maybe someday Esmeralda and Ralph, could date.'' Shay commented, pointing to her son.

'' My daughter will learn to make their own choices.'' said Matt pretending to be jealous.

In the evening, when everyone left and Nancy, go put her granddaughter to sleep, Matt and Hallie sat on the porch to talk.

'' You know, Matt, I think things happen for a reason; maybe Esmeralda has come for us to be together again.'' She thought.

'' I also think, and I do not know how I managed to get away from you all this time.''

'' I love you, you know?'' Hallie kissed him

'' I love you too, Hallie, I always loved you.'' Matt returned the kiss romantically.

Maybe now, they could live happily ever after as a family.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hello, everyone, **

**I apologize for the very short epilogue, but I confess that I improvised this end, since my ideas were already exhausted.**  
**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reading my work.**  
**Very Good Evening everyone. And thanks for your patience.**

**See you**

**Doc**


End file.
